If You're Not The One
by mrtysh
Summary: If you're not the one, then why does my soul feel glad today?--Ritsuka/Soubi, yaoi shota.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not claim Ritsuka, Soubi, or the 'Loveless' anime as mine. OR the song used, 'If You're Not The One' by Daniel Bedingfield.  
**

**A/N: It's me with my FIRST yaoi to submit and FIRST Loveless fic!! Yay! And it's a songfic (my FIRST!) with the song 'If You're Not The One' by Daniel Bedingfield. Enjoy! :) HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!!! X3  
**

**

* * *

**

**If You're Not The One**

_by mrtysh

* * *

_

_If you're not the one, then why does my soul feel glad today?_

_If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?_

_If you are not mine, then why does your heart return my call?_

_If you are not mine, would I have the strength to stand at all?_

Ritsuka sighed heavily. This lesson utterly bored him, yet Sensei endlessly droned on with it. As if to be a punishment for not really paying attention. He refused to listen to this supposed 'instruction' when there were more pressing matters.

_I never know what the future brings  
But I know you're here with me now  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with._

_Soubi... _Ritsuka blushed. He wondered what Soubi's reaction would be if he knew how much Ritsuka was thinking about him. Ever since their first kiss, even though Ritsuka denied it, he really loved Soubi also. Love wasn't his forte, but his heart of hearts was telling him otherwise.

_I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms._

Ugh, that atrocious bell! He loved it for dismissing him from classroom hell, but it snapped him brutally out of his thoughts. He wanted to wrap himself up in his mind with a silky blanket and allow the thoughts to calmly breeze by him. Yuiko, you're not helping.

_If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?_

Ritsuka ran. Sprinted frantically. Soubi would certainly be outside waiting for him, and he wanted to be there when Soubi told him 'I love you.' He might just lightly consider to say it back. He didn't care that he was probably 'supposed' to be in love with Yuiko because she was a _girl_ and _pretty_. That didn't matter to him; not one bit.

_I don't know why you're so far away  
But I know that this much is true  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
And I'm praying you're the one I build my home with  
I hope I love you all my life_

A lone tear slid its way slowly down his cheek. He ignored the looks that lashed at him like a painful whip and continued to run. He didn't care how far it was or if he bumped into anyone or if someone said something to him. Soubi. _Soubi_. _SOUBI_! The name ricocheted in and out of the intricate corridors of his mind.

_I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

"Soubi!!" Ritsuka shouted as he finally made it to the campus grounds. He practically tripped over himself making it to his lover.

Soubi's eyes widened. He made a futile attempt to rise from a sitting position at the base of a tree, but Ritsuka got there first and piled into his lap with uncharacteristic enthusiasm. A deep blush dusted his cheeks and Soubi swore it made the inside of his ears change tint.

"I love you, Soubi..."

_'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
You know my heart is by your side _

Soubi was lost for words, but he wouldn't have time to find them in any event. Ritsuka had placed his chaste lips onto Soubi's talented ones.

So much emotion packed into one single movement. Ritsuka's neko ears twitched involuntarily as Soubi stroked them lovingly. How they both wished to stay in each others' warm, comforting arms forever.

Soubi whispered softly against Ritsuka's jaw-line, "I love you, too, Ritsuka. My _tenshi_**(1)**. Always..."

_I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

_

* * *

_

**(1): 'Tenshi' means angel. Cue the Awww's!**

**A/N: Well, I love it, because I think this song fits them so well. I know it's short, but that was the point. I hope you liked it!! =D**

_love mrtysh_


End file.
